


Please Stop Dragging Me To Court? | Famestuck AU

by WhereTheCitySleeps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU Famestuck, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Behavior, Child Neglect, Courtroom, Everyone is Legal Age, F/F, F/M, Fame, Homestuck - Freeform, Im gonna need to add more tags I know it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lawyers, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheCitySleeps/pseuds/WhereTheCitySleeps
Summary: Fhsjdhsjfnsjjdj





	Please Stop Dragging Me To Court? | Famestuck AU

**Author's Note:**

> Fhsjdhsjfnsjjdj

Filler i need to copy paste but i dont wanna wrote tags again hahaha


End file.
